narutofictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Third Training Ground
The Third Training Ground is a training ground where only hidden leaf village ninja can train. Team Kakashi first trained here with the bell training. Up to three ninjas can train here * Empty * Empty * Empty Battle Area Madako Katsu Health:25/500 Attack:15 Speed:20 Stamina:175/400 Chakra:100 Jukuro Health:70/500 Attack:15 Speed:20 Stamina:160/400 Chakra:100 "lets settle this" Jukuro throws two punches and a kick " I'm too quick for you" Madako rushes towards Jukuro and kicks him twice and punches " but not too quick to hit me huh" Jukuro launches two kicks then a uppercut (1 hit, 15 damage) "You hit me once, lucky hit" Madako punches him twice then upper cuts "Too slow" Jukuro throws two kunai then rush madako and launches a punch Madako throws a shuriken at Jukuro's right hand "U can't hit me with you're right hand" Madako throws a shuriken at Jukuro's left hand "HA u can't hit me at all" Madako throws a kunai at Jukuro's right leg "HA HA NOW YOU CAN'T RUN"( three hits 90 damage) Jukuro angrily runs at madako throws a punch jumps, throws a kunai then lands on the wall launches himself off the wall comes from the sky and kicks "Good miss, im stronger than you" Jukuro starts chasing Madako, Madako starts to run. Madako turns around kicks jukuro in the face and he is sent flying. When Jukuro gets up Madako punches him twice(1 hit 15 damage) Jukuro kicks then scrambling onto his feet he throws two shuriken Madako looks at Jukuro "how dare you? how dare you miss a shuriken, I mean how do u hit one shuriken, but miss the next" Jukuro says "Are we like fighting or what?" Madako throws two shurikens and a kunai. "like that" "No not like that don't miss next time" throws a kunai rush madako and tries a kick then punches "Not like that either, look bro work on your aiming cause the way your aiming right now is like very inaccurate" Madako said. "Ummmmm" Jukuro said. "Look i know we're fighting but im calling timeout-" Madako said. "Wait what? Timeout? We ain't playing basketball! come at me!" Jukuro said. Madako rushes toward Jukuro "I'd watch out if I were u" Madako said. "Why?" Jukuro asked. "Look behind you" Jukuro looks behind him. Madako punches him in the back, then kicks him in his leg and he falls back and then stomps on his chest.(1 hit 15 damage) Jukuro punches twice then jumps back and performs a super good knife throw with a kunai Madako catches the kunai between his two fingers. "Like.......a......b-b-b-boss" Madako throws the kunai back at jukuro. He runs toward Jukuro, he kicks and punches jukuro.(1 hit 15 damage) Jukuro deflect the kunai get hit then dodges the last strike Jukuro then throws two kunai and finally ends with a kick. Madako doges the first kunai "Strike 1" dodges the second kunai "Strike 2" dodges the kick "Strike 3....you're out" he punches jukuro in the face then kicks him twice. Jukuro dodging all three jumps back and launches a shower of shrunken(all strikes shrunken) Madako "See you look you aim better, better than my mother HA HA HA, that was suppose to be funny" Jukuro "Ha...ha........ha" Madako looks around, "so hows life?" Jukuro "........" Madako "You're not a talker okay......" Madako runs around jukuro. Then out of nowhere he elbows him in the back then knees him in the back twice.(2 hits 30 damage) Jukuro kicks Madako away then two two kunai at him "stop joking and fight me" Madako "I'm not joking, I'm serious....seriously kicking your butt.....ha ha ha ha ha" Jukuro chuckles "Funny because you're kicking my butt but you're bleeding pretty bad." Madako "You talk to much..." Jukuro burts out laughing "I....talk too much man if you can hear yourself you'd be dying of laughter also" Madako looks at jukuro "Yeahhhh....noo" Madako throws three kunais at Jukuro.(1 hit 30 damage) Jukuro throws a punch and a kick (1 hit 15 damage) Madako uppercets him then kicks him( 1 hit 15 damage) Jukuro throws two punches (1 hit, 15 damage) Madako kicks him.(1 hit 15 damage) "your slowing down" Jukuro throws two kunai "You're right......time to be serious" Madako throws three kunais at jukuro (2 hits 60 damage) Jukuro runs toward Madako flips over him punches twice then lanunches a kick at full force (1 hit 15 damage) in a british accent "Ay mate, you've been very mean to me today maybe you should let me hit you" Madako hits him twice and kicks him( 1 hit 15 damage) Jukuro recovers kicks high twice then punches for a low blow Madako kicks him twice and punches him( three hits 45 damage) Jukuro runs back then launches three kunai at Madako (2 hits 60 damage) Madako "I surrender, I quit" Category:Training Area